Invader Zim
Invader Zim is the titular villain of Invader Zim. He is GIR's master and Dib's arch-rival. History Zim is an Irken, whom lives in outer space on another planet called Irk. A galactic conquest called Impending Doom II is ready to send Invaders to conquer his or her target planet. Zim, however was banished to Food courtia but came to the great assigning thinking he's still an Invader. The Almighty Tallest decided to rid Zim for good; so they assaign him to an unknown galaxy with one planet that have living beings, Earth. Before Zim leaves he gets his SIR Unit robot but gets one from the garbage and his name is GIR. Zim managed to fool every human with his "disguise" as a pre-teen student. All except one human boy named, Dib. Whom can see right through the disguise. Zim and Gir explore the Earth trying to learn of the Humans and their customs, and nature as well. While living on Earth some humans able to noticed that Zim isn't human, especially Gaz whom is Dib's one year younger sister. Gaz does not see Zim as a threat. Even though Zim wants to conquer and destroy the Earth really badly. There are other Aliens that will try to destroy the Earth, Zim will do anything to stop them and save the planet, from other aliens like an Irken feamle named Tak. While still living on Earth, another Irken named Skoodge is now living with Zim due to the Tallest being hateful towards him as well. It is revealed in a cancelled episode The Trail, that Zim has caused alot of problems on Irk, ever since he was born. He caused a seven year blackout, created a blob like creature that eat a female Tallest named Miyuki and a male Tallest named Spork, another blackout for five years, blowing up other Invaders, ruining Impending Doom I, and destroying Irk cities.Which is why he was sent to Food courtia. It also revealed that the Almighty Tallest Red & Purple knew Zim; since all three of them are the same age and they both also hate Zim for being so small. If the series had continued the unfinished film Invader Dib. Zim will become a hero and become the new ruler of Irk and having Gaz as his empress by his side. Personality Zim is a, crazy, zealous, prideful, sadistic, vengeful, stubborn, cruel, controlling, and dumb. He'll do anything to get what he wants and for Gir as well.'' Zim can get afraid easily mostly by Ms.Bitters and Gaz. As seen in the episodes when talks to the Tallest he is seen very happy and naive. However Zim does show his soft side by accident, mostly for Gir and Minni moose. Stated from Jhonen, by the time that the Christmas episode happens, Zim developed a soft spot for Earth, so he is slowly suppressing his arrogance. As seen in the unaired episode "Moppiness Of Doom" we see Zim crying for the first time due to believe that "Why does everything want to hurt Zim", he maybe realizing that nobody likes him, and he might be feeling very lonely. Zim does secretly shows that he imagines having parents or family of his very own. In the last episode/film, Zim might become much more caring, mature, selfless, loving, and heroic. Appearance Zim is a green alien with black ant like antennas, ruby eyes. Zim is the smallest Irken on the planet he's even smaller then Skoodge; both he and Skoodge would be made front of for being so small. At the time when Zim went to planet Hobo 13, some fans began to noticed that Zim has grown a little taller, he's all ready passed Skoodge as well. It may have been due to living on Earth, since every living thing grows. By the time in the final episode, Zim is now taller, muscular, handsome, and has passed Red & Purple's height as well. Trivia * Zim is sometimes thought to be the main (and, sometimes, true) antagonist of Invader Zim. * Zim shares the same personality with Jhonen's other lead male character, Johnny C. * In the unfinished plot Invader Dib, Zim will become the next Almighty Tallest. * Invader Zim series will return in comic books this summer 2015. Gallery Zim_2.png Zim_3.png Zim_4.png Zim_5.png Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Anti-Hero Category:Insect Category:Nickelodeon Character Category:Outcast Category:Aliens Category:Sadists Category:Characters voiced by Billy West Category:Characters voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz Category:Tragic Category:In love Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Master of Hero Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Animal Kindness Category:Black Hair Category:Affably Evil Category:Good Darkness Category:Neutral Good Category:Betrayed Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Honorable characters Category:Amoral Category:Reformed Characters Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Handsome characters Category:Dark Messiah Category:Forces of Nature Category:Invader Zim characters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Nemesis